Notification of Marriage
by switmikan74
Summary: America proposes through Facebook. England is not amused.


**Notification of Marriage**

[You have 128 notifications]

**Alfred F. Jones **posted on your wall

**Kiku Honda **and 587 other people like this post

**Elizaveta Hedervary **also commented on **Alfred F. Jones' post**

**{Scroll}**

**[] Alfred F. Jones**

Hey, England! Arthur! Hey! Hey! Let's get hitched! I know a good place in my country! :D *wink* *wink* I 3 U, babe!

Like . Comment . Get Notifications . 30 minutes ago

[y] **Kiku Honda **and 587 other people like this /Seen by 600

**[] ****Elizaveta Hedervary ***squeal*kyaaaaaaaaa! Finally!

A few minutes ago . Like . [y] 76

**[] Arthur Kirkland **What the bloody hell is this?

A minute ago . Like

**[] Alfred F. Jones **Aw, babe, don't be like that! We had talked about this last night when we're having awesome sex! You said you wanted to get married to me and my awesome body! ;)

A few seconds ago . Like . [y] 54

**Arthur Kirkland** has logged out

[ You have been added to a group chatroom ]

**Alfred F. Jones **& he had thworn a ft!

**Arthur Kirkland **It's 'thrown' and 'fit', twit! Not thworn or ft, what are you? Three?

**Alfred F. Jones **..typing..

**Kiku Honda **Did you accept his proposal, England-san?

**Arthur Kirkland **Of course not! Why would I? With that pathetic excuse of a proposal? Never!

**Francis Boneffoy **Well, I think that it's such a romantique idea from the boy. Proposing in public while he's openly gay to the world? Maginfique!

**Arthur Kirkland **Shut your trap, frog! You'll think that because you weren't propose to by a bloody idiot who, for the life of me, I didn't know why I even bother!

**Alfred F. Jones ** babe! U'r being mean 2 meeeeeeeeeee! Aagain! Y can't u just accept my heroic proposal 2 u? Don't u want anymore great sex? D':

**Elizaveta Hedervary **Yeah, England, why don't you just accept America's love for you?! I mean, if you don't have sex anymore, where will I get yaoi materials? Prussia's?

**Elizaveta Hedervary **Oh, wait, he doesn't exist anymore! XD

**Gilbert Awesome **hey! Even if my country doesn't exist anymore, my awesomeness will continue on, fucktard!

**Alfred F. Jones **Artiieeeeeee! Speak 2 meeeeeeeeeeeee! Im lonely hre in da couch... Alone... In da dark... Babe! Open the fucking door 2 r room!

**Arthur Kirkland **Fuck you, Alfred!

**Alfred F. Jones **Wll, f u want 2 top so badly, y ddnt u just 2ld me? :D

**Kiku Honda ***nosebleed*

**Elizaveta Hedervary **You exchange roles? I thought it's pure USUK

**Gilbert Awesome **Don't u fucking know bout any English his2ry? England hre is a fucking pirate! 8 shuld hav been purely UKUS, old hag!

**Elizaveta Hedervary **Fuck u!

**Gilbert Awesome ** xori, im alredy w/ Birdie!

**Matthew Williams **I had always known that they had schedules for who top or takes it up, but more often than not, America was the one to be considered seme

**Kiku Honda **I think that they exchange who tops once in awhile but I am sure that America-kun had often topped England-san...

**Elizaveta Hedervary **really? That's intrsting! :D

**Matthew Williams **that was what I'd just said...

**Gilbert Awesome **don't wori birdie, dey'r just too unawesome 2 notice ur almost awesomeness like mine

**Matthew Williams **what?

**Antonio Carriderio **who are you talking to, amigo?

**Matthew Williams **has logged out

**Gilbert Awesome **gr8, u made him go away!

**Gilbert Awesome **has logged out

**Arthur Kirkland** You're an imbecile, America! If you want me to marry you, propose properly!

**Arthur Kirkland **has logged out

**Alfred F. Jones **awwww... Buut i already did... That one tym... I tink u had swallowed da ring... Anoder nyt in da couch w/ just Artie's pictures to get me by... DX

[ You have 35 notification ]

**Alfred F. Jones **posted on your wall

**Lili Zwingli, Wang Yao **and 833 other people like this

**Wang Mei **and 89 other people also commented on **Alfred F. Jones' post**

**{Scroll}**

**[] Alfred F. Jones**

I'l try dis again... I want to make more love w/ u da rest of my existence... I love you babe... :D 3 3 3

Like . Comment . Get Notifications . 10 minutes ago

[y]**Lili Zwingli, Wang Yao **and 833 other people like this /Seen by 900

[] View 90 more comments

**[] Francis Bonnefoy **ah, young amour!

A few minutes ago . Like . [y] 47

**[] Lovino Vargas **you're one fucked up man to propose like this

A few minutes ago . Like . [y] 16

**[] Antonio Carriderio **awww... Lovi, don't be jealous! If you want, let's get married as well! 3 3 3

A few minutes ago . Like . [y] 76

**[] Wang Mei **Yaoi! At its fullest! *dies happily*

A few seconds ago . Like . [y] 96

**[] Arthur Kirkland **Fuck all of you! Especially you, America. Go rot in hell for all I care.

A few seconds ago . Like

**[] Alfred F. Jones **TT_TT, I slept l8 last nyt just 2 think of dat one... & he still rjected me... TTTT_TTTT

**Arthur Kirkland **changed his status to It's Complicated

**[] Alfred F. Jones **fuck...

[ You have 125 notification ]

**Alfred F. Jones **posted on your wall

**Feliciano Vargas, Matthew Williams **and 903 other people like this

**Francis Bonnefoy **and 169 other people also commented on **Alfred F. Jones' post**

**{Scroll}**

**[] Alfred F. Jones**

Arthur, I'm not the most romantic person in the world but I love you so much, okay? I will never stop loving you... So.. Please... Please!

Like . Comment . Get Notifications . 5 hours ago

[y]**Feliciano Vargas, Matthew Williams **and 903 other people like this

/Seen by 1076

[] View 170 more comments

**[] Francis Bonnefoy **sweet, sweet America. Sweet, sweet subtility

4 hours ago . Like . [y] 37

**[] Mathias Kohler **dude, way to be vague.

4 hours ago . Like . [y] 17

**[] Peter Kirkland **I will marry England so I can be recognized as a country! Hahahhahaha! Burn!

3 hours ago . Like . [y] 28

**[] Arthur Kirkland **Peter, I will not tolerate this kind of behavior! You're grounded for all eternity, young man! You hear me! For all eternity!

A few minutes ago . Like . [y] 56

**[] Arthur Kirkland **As for you, Alfred, I told you, propose properly before you can enter the same vicinity I am occupying.

A few minutes ago . Like . [y] 24

**[] Alfred F. Jones **u'r so hard 2 please, Artie! Wat shud I do? Kneel in 1 knee?

A few seconds ago . Like . [y] 5

**[] Arthur Kirkland ** You could.

A few seconds ago . Like . [y] 4

[ Personal Chat]

**Alfred F. Jones **can't u change ur stat 2 in a relationship again, Iggs?

**Arthur Kirkland **why would I? It is getting complicated, right? I mean, if it's going to continue like this, I might even change my status to Single

**Alfred F. Jones **Iggy! Im xori, ok? I dn't mean 2 embrass u in public!

**Arthur Kirkland **It's not that you embarrassed me in public, Alfred. It's your proposal. I mean, the frog had a better proposal to me than you have.

**Alfred F. Jones **wat? So u'r marrying him insted of me? S dat it?

**Arthur Kirkland ** don't be absurd. I wouldn't marry him even if my life depended on it. I just want you to propose properly, Alfred. I don't want to have halfhearted ones. You even forced Matthew in writing that one 5 hours ago.

**Alfred F. Jones **how'd u know?

**Arthur Kirkland **it doesn't matter. If you want me to marry you then you only got a day to come up with a proper one before I really got fed up and change my status to Single once more.

**Arthur Kirkland **has logged out

[ You have 45 notification ]

**Alfred F. Jones **posted on your wall

**Elizabeta Hedervary **and 834 other people like this

**Wang Mei **and 89 other people also commented on **Alfred F. Jones' post**

**Alfred F. Jones **posted on your wall

**Elizabeta Hedervary **and 833 other people like this

**Wang Mei **and 106 other people also commented on **Alfred F. Jones' post**

**Alfred F. Jones **posted on your wall

**Elizabeta Hedervary **and 833 other people like this

**Wang Yao **and 89 other people also commented on **Alfred F. Jones' post**

**Alfred F. Jones **posted on your wall

**Elizabeta Hedervary **and 933 other people like this

**Kiku Honda **and 189 other people also commented on **Alfred F. Jones' post**

**Alfred F. Jones **posted on your wall

**Elizabeta Hedervary **and 733 other people like this

**Wang Kaoru **and 99 other people also commented on **Alfred F. Jones' post**

**Alfred F. Jones **posted on your wall

**Elizabeta Hedervary **and 838 other people like this

**Wang Mei **and 167 other people also commented on **Alfred F. Jones' post**

**Alfred F. Jones **posted on your wall

**Elizabeta Hedervary **and 5463 other people like this

**Mathias Kohler **and 4586 other people also commented on **Alfred F. Jones' post**

**{Scroll}**

**[] Alfred F. Jones**

Arthur, I know that I often get in your nerves so much that I always wonder how can you still put up with me. I don't know how I got you, I don't know how you could love me back. I'm a git as you put it to be, I'm idiotic and sometimes, I think about how you deserve so much better than me. I want to be a hero, you know that, but not just any hero. You get what I'm implying, sweetheart? And, I am not always the best lover but I always give you the best of me. I just... Darling, don't laugh okay? I don't say this enough as much as I say I love you but, I'm really lucky that you chose me over other nations courting you at that time. I'm lucky that I'm in love with _you._ What I'm trying to say is that, will you marry me?

Like . Comment . Get Notifications . 12 minutes ago

[y]**Elizabeta Hedervary **and 9463 other people like this /Seen by 9465

[] View 4586 more comments

**Alfred F. Jones**changed his status to Married

[ You have 125 notification ]

**Arthur Kirkland **posted on your wall

**Kiku Honda, Katyusha Braginsky **and 7833 other people like this

**Wang Yao **and 5439 other people also commented on **Arthur Kirkland's post**

**{Scroll}**

**[] Arthur Kirkland**

This is a late reply because I didn't know that some git posted his award winning proposal... But... Yes! Y-E-S! Yes, you git. Yes, I'll marry you.

Like . Comment . Get Notifications . A few minutes ago

[y]**Kiku Honda, Katyusha Braginsky **and 7833 other people like this

/Seen by 7835

[] View 5439 more comments

**Arthur Kirkland **changed his status to Married

**Fin~~~**

Heh... I was just minding my own business when I was attack by plot bunnies! XD.

The 'proper proposal' that Arthur was spouting was asking directly the 'will you marry me?' in his face. :D

Review keeps the Bunnies alive!


End file.
